Outsider-seth's imprint story
by acouvion
Summary: Tatum is the schools bitch, with a nasty attitude and a hatred for people. What happens with the kindest, sweetest wolf imprints on the rudest, most hateful girl in La Push? Seth/OC
1. chapter 1

**Hello!!! I posted on my other story 'Meant to be' that I am doing another Imprint story and asked who you guys wanted it to be and Seth won. So, heres the intro to my new story, 'Outsider- Seth's Imprint story'**

OC- Tatum Blake 15 yrs. Junior in high school. She's half french and half white. She has a slight French accsent from her mom. She has long brown hair and tan skin. She has one blue eye and one brown.

She was arrested when she was thirteen for the muder of her younger brother and mother. Her father is convinced it's her fault and hatez her for it. He is a drunk and abuses her, so she tries to stay away from home as much as possible.

When she was in ths hospital, she discovered she had telekenisis. Edward was visiting ons day and heard her thoughts. His family took her in to helo her. She later finds out about vampire and werewolves.

Anytbing else, like her families deaths and such will be found out later, just hang in there.

The story starts in March. Seth and Tatum are sphomores. Jake, Embry, Quil are seniors. Other wolfies are out of school.

Nessie is 16 for the sake of the story and her and jake are in the process of be together. Emily and Sam are already married with a son named Sam Junior (SJ). And Kim and Jared are engaged.


	2. Chapter 1 (01-14 11:00:54)

School. The place where kids spend eight hours a day, for nine months out of the year. For some people, it's a home away from home, or a place to learn, or a living hell. For me, it's a safe house.

I go to school and I see the faces of happy teens and I want to puke. I've been going to this high school for years, yet no one knows who I am. Not really. They know the rumors. They don't really know what's going on.

I can hear them calling me a freak. I can hear them calling me a murderer. Maybe thats's why no one will come near me. They think I'll snap and kill again. I didn't even do it the first time, but they don't listen. No one does. My best friend Griffin knows. We grow up together. He knows I wouldn't hurt someone. Not like that.

I can't blame people for thinking that. I was arrested when I was thirteen for their murder. After being released for lack of eveidence. Everyone just assumed I was the one.

No one even looks at me while I'm in school. They are to afraid. Even my teavhers ars causious of me. I hate it.

So, here I am in second period, in the back alone. My black hoody is covering the majority of my body, hiding me from wondering eyes. Usually, I have in ear buds to drown out unwanted thoughts, but not today. Today I am going to try and focus.

So, instead of focusing on my sorry excuse of a life, I'm focusing on Mr. Harris as he teaches us about Quileute history. This is my least favorite class. Mr. Harris is a total dick. Even to me. What he thinks is a lot worse than what he says though.

"Tatum." my eyes shot up from the pencile I was tapping on my desk to the man at the front of the room. He was young, and skinny. He looked like he probably got the shit beat out of him in highschool.

"Yes Adam?" I asked sweetly.

"It's Mr. Harris. I've told you that. Are you to stupid to understand that?" I could hear the frustration in his voice, which only excited me more.

"Well, if I'm stupid you must not be doing your job right." I smirked at him. All the other students where trying to hid laughs and that only pissed him off more.

"Would you like to spend your afternoon in dentention?" he was clearly mad now.

"Hey, if you want to spend time with your favorite student, just ask." I said this a little more sarcastic as I meant. Because he gave me a whole weeks worth of detention.

It wasn't unusual for me to spend my time in detention. Acatully, I had detention almost everyday after school. Anything was better than being at home with my drunken, abusive father that hates me more than anything. After detention, I worked a shift at the diner in Forks. I even work overnight shifts a few days a week.

The rest of the day went as usual. I kept my head down and minded my own busniess. I listened to the comments and the insults that these people were to scared to say to my face. It wasn't till sixth period that I relaxed. It's my last period and the only one I have with Griffin.

Gym. Today is a free day, which usually consist of me and Griffin sitting in the top cornor of the bleachers talking. After changing and walking through the double doors to the court, I saw Griffin was already sitting in our spot.

He was in the usual gym clothes. Grey T, with maroon shorts. His slim but muscual 5'11 body was slouched back with his arms crossed. He was watching a few guys play ball. I sat beside him and joined in on watching.

I knew the boys playing. A group of kids that I couldn't stand to be around. They used to be called the Sam Uley gang. I know they are werewolves. They think they are so bad ass, walking around showing off their muscles like they own the damn town. They annoy the hell out of me.

Griffin nudged me with his elbow to draw my attention to him. He was pointing at the boys as they tossed the basketball around. "Look at them. You can't tell me you don't find them attractive."

I looked over at them. Sure, yeah they're attractive. Only because they are werewolves though. I just shrugged my shoulders. Jake turned and looked over his shoulder at me and gave a little smile. I nodded in responce. He no doubt heard Griffins comment about them.

Jake is the only wolf I tolerate. He's actaually the only one I know. I see him a lot when I'm at the Cullen's. He seems to always be there with Nessis. She annoys me less then he does.

I met the Cullens when I was in the hospital with a 'self inflicted' gunshot wound. It was the day I discovered my powers. Edward had come up to see his dad, who was my doctor. He heard my thoughts and pieced it together. They kind of took me under their wing.

It took me a while to figure out the whole vampire/werewolf thing, but I knew the legends. Not that I was surprised. I was shot in the chest, died, and came back to life and when I woke up I could move objects with my mind. For me to not beileve in the supernatural after that would be insane.

Me and Jake aren't exactly bestfriends. In fact, he kind of hates me. I invade his privacy and make rude comments about him. Plus, Nessie ditches him for me a lot and he gets jelaous. He tolerates me though. Because Bella and Edward make him. Lately, we have been getting alone better. I think it's bacause the last argument we got in, Nessie got so mad she punched Jake and yelled at me for an hour about something called manners. Me being the great friend I am, promised fo cut back on my attitude.

Nessie was like a sister. Kind of. I was forced in to their family. Not that I minded really. My mom and brother are dead and my dad hates me. The Cullen's really except me. Jake wasn't exactly the fondest of me. He was scared I was a threat. After Edward explained the sistuation, he let up. We have an agreement that he keeps my secret and I keep his.

All in all Jake was okay. It's the other mutts I don't care for. Yet, I've never actually met them. Griffin is convinced they are Gods sent from above. If that's true then I must be Hades.

"No." I replied. "They annoy me."

He chuckled, "Everyone annoys you. Well, I think they are smoking hot. I'd totally hit that, but we don't play for the same team." I looked over saw his eyes trained on the teens playing basketball. I looked at him and knew what he was probably thinking.

 _Oh my god. Jacob is so cute all sweaty and breathless. I wish he was sweaty and breathless because of me. Tatum is such a liar. There is no way she wouldn't find at least one of them attractive._

He shook his head and turned back to me. "Wanna go to the beach today?"

"Can't, I have a shift at the diner. Maybe tomorrow?" he nodded his head and turned back to the boys. They were now standing there laughing. My eyes fell on one boy in particual. Seth Clearwater. I couldn't lie. He is sort of attractive. I titled my head to the side and watched. His eyes flickered to me for a brief moment before he looked back to his friends.

After school I went to the girls locker room and changed into my uniform, a black and white stripped button up with a black skirt. I wore my black and white converse with it. I quickly brushed through my long dark hair and pulled it into a pony tail. After double checking my apperence, I pushed open the door. I yelped as I ran into a hard body. I heard the sound of books hitting the floor. I knelt down to help pick them up.

"Sorry. Wasn't watching." a gruff voice stated. I shiver a little at the deepness of if. It reminded me of my dad. I didn't look at the person. I just handed him his books and ran off.

The diner wasn't packed liks usual. Then again, it's only Tuesday. I said hello to Amy and I clocked in and grabbed my order book. There weren't any new people here, so I stood behind the counter and waited.

It was nearing ten and a few people had came in. It was raining pretty bad so many people hadn't come out. My shift was over at eleven and I was counting down the minutes. Then I heard the bell ding and I turned my head.

A group of giant, tan, muscular man walked in. I rolled my eyes. They were laughing and talking at an annoyly loud volume. They took a booth in my section and I let out a groan. Just my luck. I grabbed a pen and my order book and made my way to group.

"My name is Tatum I'll be your server. What can I get you today?" I said it in the most robotic, emostionless voice I could do. I looked to my right, It was Quil and then Jake. They both odered one buger, two hotdogs, and a milk shake. I looked to my right and by the wall was Embry. He ordered two bugers and a large fry. My eyes shifted to the boy next to Embry, Seth Clearwater, he was still looking at his menu, but when he finished he looked up at me and opened his mouth. Before he could speak, he froze. His eyes widened and he looked at me with compassion and care. He was just staring, and I started to feel uncomfortable. I looked over to Jake who was exchanging glances with the others. I saw Seth moving out of the cornor, he was leaning towards me, his eyes still fixed on my face. I took a few steps back and he kept leaning. All of a sudden he fell forwards and straight to the floor. It scared me and flashes of my dad flooded my head. I turned on my heel and ran to the kitchen.

I watched out the small window at the teens. They were arguing in hushed whispers.

They looked like they were arguing, mainly, Quil, Embry, and Jacob. Seth was sitting there, watching me. Our eyes met and I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. Something about him made me feel calm and safe.

I saw someone at the counter from the cornor of my eye. I smiled a little, relieved to see him. Griffin almost always came and picked me up from work on days where it was raining. He didn't want me walking home in it and getting sick. I walked out of the kitchen and instantly felt the group of boy's eyes on me. I walked over to my friend. "I am _soo_ glad to see you." I exaggerated the so and groaned a little when I said it. "I only have one table left. I'm going to see if Amy will cover it."

I went to the back and Amy agreed to cover my last table. I didn't really want to do it after Seth freaked me out. I grabbed some food and walked with Griffin to his car. I gave one last look over my shoulded and saw Seth watching me.


	3. Chapter 2

The ride home wasn't as quiet as I had hoped. Griffin rambled on and on about a new guy he was going out with on Friday. I tried to be a good friend, but my mind kept wondering to the events at the diner. Or more specifically Seth. I couldn't get the way he was staring at me out of my head. His eyes wide with something I couldn't quiet put my finger on. Admiration? Wonder? Then, I started to feel stupid for flinching the way I had. And maybe a little embarrassed.

I knew good and well how everyone thought of me. I've heard the rumors time and time again. After all these years I learned to ignore them. At first I tried to explain myself, but eventually I gave up. No one believed me. I was a murderer. Only, I wasn't. The chargers were dropped, but it was my fault wasn't it? Or maybe it wasn't. At this point I just roll with it. That night was a blur of a memory now.

The only real reminder was the hushed whispers in the hallways at school and my dad. I tried my hardest to not think about it. I still have night terrors and flashes. The doctors said it was post dramatic stress syndrome. Which makes sense, I watched my family get murdered in front of me. Then was arrested for it. I was only a kid, that has to leave some kind of emotional issues right?

Now, my dad, well really hes my step dad, hates me. My mom got pregnant young. My real dad took off the moment he found out. My mom married a few years later and my 'dad' as always treated me as his own. At least, he did until that night. The moment I was released from my charges he has treated me like gum on the bottom of his shoe. Our once cozy three bedroom house is destroyed and littered with empty beer cans. He shots heroin and snort cocaine on a daily basis. He hasn't even had a job in months. He parents send him money, but refuse to help me. The owner of the diner took pity on me scavenging for food and offered me a job when I was only fourteen. If she hadn't I'm convinced I would have starved to death.

We pulled up to my house and I shivered. The living room light was on. Which means my dad is waiting for me. I turn to Griffin, who has no idea of the extent of the torment I endure while at home, and mutter a quick thanks. I walk slowly towards the door, trying to prolong the beating I know I will receive. I tried to be quiet as I opened the door and walked in but, the door clicked shut and my dad turned his head to face me. He was drunk, that much was clear. I wondered if he had done any drugs recently. "Well, look who decided to show up." he slurred as he took another gulp from the can in his hand. After swallowing the rest he crushed the can and threw it to the floor. I started towards my room but was stopped. He stood up from his recliner and made his was to me. I froze as he stood in front of me. We stared at each other for a moment before he raised his fist and punched me right in the face.

He usually only hit me in hidden spots. Not that anyone would notice any weird bruises anyways. No one payed attention to me anyways. The Cullen's were suspicious but they kept quiet. Today must be a special occasion. I get a black eye, which means something bad happened today and he wants to take it out on his fleshy punching bag. Why not?

I covered my eye and kept my head pointed at the floor. My lack of reaction only angered him more. He grabbed my upper arm with all his strength and swung me around until my body slammed into the hallway wall. My nose took the first impact and I intently felt blood flow. I left out a yelp of pain and collapsed to the floor. He didn't say anything to me as he walked to his bedroom and slammed the door. I blinked away my tears and ran to my room. I went to the jack and jill bathroom and cleaned up. I saw the black eye forming and mutter a few curse words. This would not be easy to hide.

I went the room that was connected to mine by the bathroom and I looked around. The blue walls and action figures made a smile tug at the corners of my lips. This was Ashton's room. My sweet innocent eight year old brother. Everything was just how he left it. My dad wont even come in here and I cant stand the thought of messing with anything. His bed was still unmade and he still had dirty clothes on the floor. It's been two years and I still cant stand the idea of his room being any different.

I walked over the chair in the corner and sat down. I used the remote and turned on the small tv on his dresser.

" _No Tay Tay, your the princess! Remember? I have to save you."_ I listened as my younger self broke into a fit of giggles. My brothers whinny voice always got him just what he wanted.

" _Okay Ashy I'm sorry. You can be the knight and I'll let you save me."_ Tears formed in my eyes as I watched twelve year old me play with my five year old brother. I silently cried as I watched the old home movie. I did this almost every night. My mom has made several home movies when she was alive. My brother and I were best friends. _Are_ best friends. He was younger than me but he was my everything. I remember him crawling in bed with me when the storms would scare him. I would rub his head and sing to him until he fell asleep. I loved him more than anything. The day he was shot, I lost it. I've never felt pain like that, and I don't ever want to again.

After the video ended I went back to my room and snuggled under the covers. I tried to avoid sleeping. The nightmares where to much some nights. Most nights I cried until I finally drifted off, which usually ends up being after two in the morning. Then, I wake up at five. This night was no different, except on top of crying I thought about Seth and the event at the diner. It was strange. Yet, a part of me was wondering what he was doing at this exact moment. Was he thinking about it too? Was he wondering about me like I was him? No, your just the crazy child killer. The only thing he probably is thinking is how he's wishing he didn't have you as a server.

 **XXXX**

 **Seth's POV**

The dive to Sam's was loud. Embry, Jacob, and Quil couldn't stop arguing. I had no idea who she was and I couldn't even ask. I was staring to get frustrated. We eventually pulled up to Sam's and everyone ran inside. Sam was in the living room getting ready for his shift to patrol.

"Sam you will never guess what the hell just happened!" Jacob yelled,

"Seth imprinted." Quil.

"On the girl that murdered her family." Embry.

"This is a mistake right?" Jacob again.

"Imprinting is never a mistake." Quil.

"Well it better fucking be because this is not happening. Not to Seth!"

" **Everyone shut up!"** The room fell silent at Sam's alpha command left no room for argument. Sam gave everyone a look before looking at Jake and taking a deep breath. "Now, calmly tell me everything."

Jake nodded and began. "We were at the diner and Seth imprinted on the waitress. He kind of scared her away so we didn't really have a chance to do anything. But this has to be a mistake. Or we need to undo it or something." He ran his fingers through his hair and I wondered why he was so upset.

"Why? What's so bad about this girl?"

Jacob looked over to me, his eyes full of sympathy. Then he looks back at the alpha, his face serious. "It's Tatum. Tatum Blake."

Sam's face fell and I finally understood why everyone was so upset.

Tatum was the girl that was arrested two years ago for the murder of her brother and mother. The charges were dropped after they decided there wasn't enough evidence to convict her. She herself was shot in the chest and ended up in the hospital for weeks. We go to the same school, and I even have her in a few classed. Thinking back I couldn't believe that I never noticed her. She is absolutely stunning. She has one blue eye and one brown, her long hair framed her face perfect. She was skinny, in an unhealthy way and I cringed at the thought. Was she not eating enough? Was she starving her self?

A slap to my shoulder blade broke me from my internal thoughts and I snapped my head over to Embry, who was looking at me with curios eyes. I looked around and noticed everyone was looking at me with the same expression. I shook my head. "She didn't do it." I tried to sound stern but it came out shaky and unsure.

"I'm sure there's an explanation." Sam tried to reason, but he himself sounded unsure. "No one does anything about this. She's an imprint, she part of the pack. We protect our pack. Everyone will treat her with respect or there will be consequences. Seth, just take it slow. Now, everyone get out before you wake my wife and son."

We obeyed and left. No one said anything as they drove me home. They no doubt will call everyone tonight and inform them. Leah would have a fit and I was not looking forward to that. I was as quiet as a mouse as I headed to my room. I threw myself on my bed not bothering to change. I thought about Tatum until I finally drifted into a dream state.

 **XXXX**

 **Tatum POV**

I had done my best at covering my black eye with little success. Not that anyone would look close enough to notice it. I dressed in my skinny jeans with holes on the knees and my black converse. I pulled on a dark blue t-shirt and my black hoodie over in. I grabbed my back pack and ear buds before heading out. I could hear my dad's snores from his room as I crept though the hall to the front door. Griffin was waiting like always.

He had got me coffee like always and we drove to school in silence. Griffin never asked about my injuries, but in some way I think he knew. When I would show up with new bruises he kept quiet, knowing I wouldn't talk about then even if he did ask.

We bid our goodbyes and broke apart to head to our separate classes. I have history first. I walked down the hallway to my locket to grab the appropriate books. I was focused on my own thoughts I didn't even notice Ellie Bennet leaning against the locker next to mine with a smug smile spread on her face. Ellie and I are arch nemesis you might say. She was one of the few people that would be brutal to my face. She has hated me for years and after the murders she didn't let up.

She looked beautiful, as always. Wearing peach skinny jeans and a floral shirt with matching flowers. Guys practically fell to their knees for the girl. I never understood why, shes a total bitch. I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore her presence. I stuffed my books in my black and red backpack and turned to leave but Ellie got in my way. "Nice shiner. He got you good didn't he? My daddy said he saw your daddy at the bar last night, _again_. Can't blame him for wanting to smack you around though. You did kill his family." She gave me a pouty face, and right as she opened her mouth to speak again she was cut off my a deep, booming voice. It was so loud I jumped a little.

"Shut up Ellie." I turned and saw none other than Embry Call standing beside me, eyes narrowed at the girl across form me. "Stay away from her. If I see you harassing her again I'll make you regret it. Now get out of here." His voice was stern and it sent a shiver through my body. Ellie looked absolutely pissed. She let out a huff then turned and stormed away.

"Thanks." I mutter to Embry, avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah, don't mention it. If it happens again let me know."

Before I could say anything else he had left. A few people were watching us in the hallway and I felt my face get red with embarrassment.

I took my usual seat in the back and tried to keep my eyes down, but I could feel someone watching me. You know that weird sensation that ripples through your body when a persons eyes are trained on you. I glanced up to find the person responsible for it and my eyes meet a familiar pair of brown ones. Seth Clearwater was a few rows away and a few seats up, and his eyes watching me strenuously. Almost like if he blinked I'd be gone. At first I was full of curiosity. Why would he be watching me so closely? Then, I got angry. He was probably looking at my eyes and thinking about what a freak I am. Or about my past, which everyone seemed to talk about.

I tried to brush it off but I couldn't even after fifteen minutes into class, he was still staring at me. My anger got the better of me and it was to late to stop myself. I grabbed my bags and ran out of the room ignoring the protest from the idiotic teacher. I ran out the side door and headed in the direction of my house.

 **A/N: Looking for a beta! If your interested please PM me!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Y'all I'm blow away with how many follows and favorites this story has gotten so fast! Thank y'all so much!**

 **Seth's POV**

I didn't see Tatum the rest of the day. I tried to not panic, but after Embry told me about the black eye, I couldn't help it. I was furious. Someone was _hurting_ her. Who would do that? I kept trying to distract myself but my thoughts kept drifting to her. Thankfully the final bell rang and we were released. As usual, I rode with my 'brothers' to Sam's. I didn't want to go. They have been giving me looks all day. They're eyes filled with pity and sympathy. Jacob was more upset than anyone. He isn't even coming to Sam's today, he decided to go spend it with Nessie. Not that I'm complaining. Just one less person to listen too.

I sat in Emily's living room with Quil and Embry playing video games waiting for Jared and Sam to finish paroling. I was losing. I blame it on the fact I couldn't concentrate. I was to worried about Tatum to think about some stupid game. The more I thought about It the angrier I got. My grip tightened on my controller.

"Seth, you alright?" I turned to my right and saw Quil and Embry looking at me with puzzled expressions. Before I could answer the back door opened and Sam and Jared came in. Emily called for diner and we all went to the kitchen and piled spaghetti on our plates. The conversation at the table was light. No one wanted to bring up Tatum and I was grateful.

"Hey guys, bonfire on First Beach Friday. It's not exclusively pack members. Just a little get together."

Everyone nodded and continued to eat.

 **XXXX**

 **Tatum's POV**

Friday. My favorite day of the week and my least favorite. I loved Fridays because I was off. I usually get to spend it with the Cullen's like today. It's my least favorite because I was stuck with my 'father' for two whole days if I couldn't find and excuse to leave.

I had just got to the Cullen's. I skipped school the rest of the week after the Clearwater incident. I knew they wouldn't be very happy about that. Especially, Rose and Emmett. Ever since Mr. Cullen and Edward had introduced us, they have taken me in. Kind of like a daughter. They made sure I ate and had clothes and that I was in school. And I knew that I was in trouble for skipping so many days.

Mr. Cullen answered the door when I arrived. One look at my eye and he gave me a sad smile. I gestured towards his office and I knew that he wanted to me have a look over like always. He called Emmett and Rose and we all went in together. I sat on the examine table and bit my lip. They never asked a lot of questions. They knew I wouldn't answer. But today felt different. I knew they werer getting tired of pretending it wasn't a big deal. I knew it was killing them not knowing the full story. They hated seeing me like this. But I don't wanna be in foster care. I won't.

"Please take off your top." I obeyed Mr. Cullen's request. I stood there in my sports bra and jeans. I stole a glance at Emmett. His jaw was clenched and he looked absolutely pissed. I was about to tell him yet another lie to cover my father abuse but he put his hand up stopping me the moment I opened my mouth.

"Don't Tate. Just don't." He stood up and left. Rose gave me a sympathetic smile before following him.

I turned my head to Carlisle who was looking over my body. He eyed the bruises that covered my body. I know I looked horrible. They lies were becoming useless; Especially since Edward picks my brain the moment I walk in the damn door.

"Want to tell me how you got these?" He asked. I shook my head no and kept my eyes down. He pressed his lips together as if to hold in his words. His golden eyes met mine and I could see the sadness in them. I gave him a smile, to show him that I was okay. Even if it was a lie.

Nessie caught me as I was walking out the door. She told me that she was headed to the beach to meet Jake and asked me to join. I almost said no before I thought about Griffin and how I hadn't seen him in a few day. After a quick text to him we headed out.

I was a chilly day. The wind was blowing gently and the sky was gray, but it was still pretty warm out. We arived at the beach a little after five. As always Nessie went on and on about Jake and how amazing he was. I didn't feel like arguing so I just nodded my head and gave my best smile.

"Seth Clearwater is here." She spoke in a giddy voice. I cocked aa brow at her and she giggled. "Oh come on Tate. He has the hots for you." She nudged me with her shoulder and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, that's his mistake." I replied coldly. I don't date especially not Lon Chaney wanna-bes. It's not like he knows me anyways. How can you like someone you don't know? Besides that guy is way to sweet for me. I would ruin him like I ruin everything else.

"Come on Tatum. You want to be single forever? Seth's a sweetie. He would treat you great!" She jumped in excitement and hooked elbows with me. Even though I wasn't one for girly stuff like this, or being touched in general but, Nessie was to nice to shrug off.

"Ness, he would never be with me. You know that. Not when people still know. Just drop it please." She sighed and nodded her head. We heard the sounds of the pack before we saw them. A group were in the sad playing soccer while a few others where up by a fire talking. There was quite a few people present, even some I knew from school. My eyes found Griffin first and I _almost_ smiled. He was talking to some guy, no doubt the one he always talks about. I could tell he was flirting. He glanced over and waved to me, signaling me to join them.

The boy he was talking to was a blonde, his favorite. He was scrawny, but a good looking guy. Griffin introduced him as Mark Ferguson.

"This is my best friend Tatum." The teen extended his hand and I glanced at Griffin nervously. "Yeah, she doesn't like to be touched." He told him. I expected Mark to give me a weird look but instead he grinned.

"I understand. It's nice to meet you Tatum."

"Yeah." I replied. I know he was expecting me to say 'yeah same here.' But really I wasn't all that happy to meet him. Griffin rolled his eyes, but he knew how I was.

"Sorry. Tatum can be rude and a little to blunt sometimes. You get used to it." The two boys laughed as we all sat down on a log to talk. Well, the talked, I listened.

I was sitting there watched the fire when I felt that same feeling I get in class. The feeling of being watched. I shivered and looking around to see who was watching me. My eyes meet a familiar pair of brown ones. Seth Clearwater. He was sitting across the fire, watching me. I have to admit it was a little creeped out. He seemed to be every where and he was always watching me. I cocked my head as I looked him over. He had on dark jeans and a pair of Nikes. His maroon shirt was tight on him muscles. His hair was jelled and spiked up. He looked sorta… hot. _No! Bad Tatum!_ I can't think like that it was wrong. I wanted to look away. But I just couldn't.

 **XXXX**

I could tell she didn't want to be here. I could feel how uncomfortable she was. I watched her to make sure she was okay. Her black eye was still visible but not as dark as it once was. Every few minutes she glance up and our eyes met, then she would quickly look away. I couldn't say it didn't hurt a little. I felt rejected in a way. Even though I knew she couldn't exactly reject me when I haven't even tried to be with her. In a way I knew that she wasn't ready for a relationship. But I wanted to be there for her. I wanted to be her friend, I want to protect her. The imprint was strong, I could feel her pain, her feelings, all of it. She was scared and hurt. I hated the burning in my gut that I had been getting. I know something is going on with her and it's killing me not knowing.

Eventually I decided to join Brady and Collin, who were standing by the water, casually tossing a soccer ball back and forth while talking. I stood beside them and instantly regretted joining them. They were talking about Griffin, Tatum's gay best friend. They were looking at him from afar. His back was to us and he was facing Tatum. They were talking quietly.

"That faggot shouldn't be here." Brady sounded almost disgusted when he said the word faggot.

"He isn't that bad. What does it matter it he's gay or not?" Collin tried defending him. By the look on his face he seemed really upset about what Brady was saying.

"You have a little crush on the homo, Collin?" He glared as the teen. Collin just pressed his lips together and looked at his feet. He knew better than to argue with Brady. "Yeah. That's what I thought."

Before either of us could say anything Brady raised the ball and through it hard. Aiming straight for the back of Griffin's head. I froze, waiting for the impact. But it never came. Instead, the ball froze in mid-air, spun around a couple of times, and went flying straight back for Brady, nailing him right in the face. The sound of bones breaking made me wince, and I knew it was his nose.

My head snapped towards Griffin and Tatum. Griffin was looking at us now, his expression full of confusion as he watched Brady hold his face. It was Tatum's look that concerned me. She didn't look confused. She looked angry. Her eyes, burning holes in Brady.

I looked around and no one had noticed. Except, some one had. Jacob and Nessie were watching. But there faces didn't look surprised. They looked, disappointed.

 **XXXX**

 **Tatum's POV**

I was fuming. How dare they? Trying to hurt him like that. What was the point? What would it accomplish? Their stupid stunt caused me to use my ability in public. Thankfully no one noticed. Or at least I hoped. I was to focused on Brady's ugly face to check. I'm lucky he was laughing about throwing the ball in the first place, or he would have seen, but then again they are werewolves. They can't judge my supernatural ability if they have one of their own.

I grabbed Griffin by the arm and dragged him away. I heard voiced calling my name but I ignored them and kept walking away. We ended up back at Griffins car and I ordered him to drive me to the Cullens and then to go home and stay away from the boys at the beach. I repeatedly asked me why but I never gave him an answer. I knew what that mutt did had something to do with him being gay, it always does, and I knew it would hurt him if I told him.

I walked up to the Cullen, stomping my feet a little louder than necessary. When I entered the kitchen I froze. Wolves. Not all of them but some of them. Damn. It Jake had never imprinted on Nessie then the treaty would still be in place and they wouldn't be able to come here.

The first person I noticed was Rose. Her nose was crinkled in disgust. Emmett stood beside her, not looking very happy himself, but he did give me a small smile when our eyes met. Everyone else in the Cullen clan was present. I looked over to the wolves who looked uncomfortable. I noticed Jake and Brady immediately, Behind Jake, staring at me was Seth. Then my eyes met with Sam Uley's and I looked away quick.

Sam always made me uncomfortable. If authority was a person, It was be Sam Uley. He always wore this mask that meant business and only business. I looked at Brady and I totally forgot about Sam being there. I took a few steps forward my eyes locked on him.

"You better be glad I don't rip your damn heart out you worthless piece of shit!" I shouted accusingly. He didn't look at me, instead he shuffled his feet awkwardly and took a few steps away from me.

I felt someone grab my arm and I flinched on instinct. I snapped my head and saw Emmett. I shrugged him off and turned my attention back to the young wolf.

"If you _ever_ come near him again, I will _end_ you!" I pointed my finger at him, to show how serious I was, even though I knew I wasn't threatening considering I was a little over five foot and barley a hundred pounds.

"Like you ended your family?" He snapped back and I lost it. I lunged at him not caring if I got hurt or not. I just wanted to rip him apart. I wanted my hands to be covered in his blood and his intestines to be on the floor. Okay, maybe that's a little to dark.

Instead of colliding with Brady like I was planning, Seth got in the way catching me. "No Tatum. You'll hurt yourself." He pushed me back with Jasper and Emmett caught me. I suddenly felt calm and knew it was Jasper causing the effect. My eyes met with Seth who stood in front of me and that's when I felt the tears falling. Anger flashed in Seth's eyes and without warning, he turned around and punched Brady right in the face, breaking his newly heeled nose.

Everyone's faces when from anger to surprise. That sweet boy who wouldn't hurt a fly just broke someones nose. For me? Sam quickly shoved Seth back where Jacob grabbed him and whispered things to him, trying to calm him.

"You all need to leave. Now." Rose demanded. I could tell she was pissed about the comment the wolf said too.

"We want to fix this. We don't want any bad blood between us. The treat is void and we want to continue living in peace. This wasn't a supernatural matter to begin with. It was teen darma. We didn't have to come and apologize. We did it out of the goodness of our hearts, so here us out." I shot Sam a look but he ignored it.

Everyone seemed to agree, except me of course. I kept my eyes trained on Brady, envisioning his death. I heard a snicker to my left and glanced over. Edward was trying to contain his laughter. I knew he was seeing everything I was thinking.

"Brady. Step forward and say what needs to be said." Sam commanded. Brady obeyed and stepped towards me. I narrowed my eyes at him and clenched my fist.

"I'm sorry for the incident at the beach and the comment I made about your family." He almost said it like a robot. I knew he didn't mean it. I gave a smile, before bring my foot up and kicking him right in the balls. I fell over at the same time he did. I groaned in pain and Brady started yelling.

I felt warm arms around me and stiffened. I turned and looked at the person responsible. Seth Clearwater. Damn I just couldn't get rid of him.

"She's ballsy I'll give her that." Jared commented. I rolled my eyes.

"Get her to my office please." Carlisle said. I felt myself get picked up off the floor and carried away by Seth. I looked over his shoulder and saw Emmett and Rose watching us while Edawrd and Sam talked to them. They looked worried but also a little relieved?

Seth set me on the examine table and stepped back, but didn't leave the room. I started to wonder why he was so obsessed with me lately. It was a little annoying and he was all touchy and I didn't like it. Carlisle came over and took my shoe off, he pressed around my foot and I hissed in pain. "Just a sprain. Luckily you hit him with the top of your foot instead of your toes or else you could have broken them."

He started wrapping my ankle carefully and I swallowed my pain. I was pretty good at that now. It only pissed my father off more if I cried or begged. I learned fast to shut up and take it.

"Take it easy for a few days. Allow it to heal. I would feel better if you stayed here where I can watch you. Jacob can take you to school and help you there." Carlisle looked at me pleading with his eyes. I looked down and shook my head.

"No, I really shouldn't." I knew if I was gone for to long my dad would beat me worse when I returned and I'd rather that not happen.

"Alright. Then try your best to stay off it. I'll have Jacob watch you at school too. I want to check it again in a week or two, just to make sure it's healing okay."

I nodded and he turned to leave the room. I almost forgot Seth was here, but he quickly reminded me as I stood from the table and he rushed to help me.

I pushed him away and went to the door so I could start the long walk home.


	5. Chapter 4

**TATUM POV**

Of course I wasn't allowed to walk home. I should have known that Emmett and Rose would stop me. Emmett grabbed me halfway to the front door and carried me to his jeep where he proceeded to drive me home. He never pushed me to talk. He knew it wasn't my thing to talk about something like my _feelings._ His angry demeanor changed back to his happy self. Although, I knew he was still upset with me. I could tell my the way his smile never reached his eyes. Not that I cared. It isn't my fault his upset. It's not any of his business what happens in my life.

When we pulled up at my house I muttered a thanks and walked to the door, taking my time. I smelled the beer the moment I opened the door. His soft snored filled the house. I walked to the living room to see him passed out on the couch. I clenched my jaw at his pethedic sight. Almost instinctively I moved around the room, cleaning his mess. I disposed of empty cans and take out boxes. I knew if I didn't clean his mess he would use it as an excuse.

After cleaning I went to my room and took a shower. I felt every emotion from today wash away. I was still pissed about the shit that mutt tried to pull on my friend. As I thought about today my mind drifted to Seth and the way he was acting towards me. I got mad thinking about it. How dare he? It wasn't any of his concern. I wasn't his problem, why was he acting like I was? Like he cared? I hate everyone in that pack including Seth. I felt sick thinking that. Seth has never given me a reason to hate him. He was nice, sweet, caring, hot….. _Damn it Tatum. Shut up!_ I mentally slapped myself for thinking about him like that. I have zero attraction towards Seth Clearwater. Right?

After I did my night time routine I went to my brothers room and played the same video as always. I cried and my heart ached for him. It was a physical pain that I knew would never go away. I loved my mom, but losing my brother was so much harder. He was innocent. He was the goodness in the evil. He had a big heart and he was the sweetest little boy. My mind flashed to a memory of my brother when he was five. I was crying in bed, hearing my parents fight about me again. My mom wanted to tell me about my real dad. My step dad disagreed. They were yelling and I was upset. My brother came in and crawled into bed with me. He comforted me all night. He would have done anything me me, and I would have done anything for him. Except I couldn't. And now, he's gone.

 **XXXX**

I don't remember my dream. I just remember being scarred and jolting awake. It was four in the morning and still dark out. There was a light drizzle and I knew it would be cold today. I dressed in my nike tights that I bough myself not to long ago and a matching green tank top. I pulled my hair into a high pony tail and grabbed a hoodie before heading out.

I got to the twenty-four hour gym a little after five. I waved to the guy at the counter and headed in. No one was here which didn't surprise me. It's the only reason I come so early. I headed to the locker I rented and got my MMA gloved out. After making sure the fit was good and flexing my fingers I headed to the punching bags.

I started MMA when I was nine, but I didn't get serious about it until after the murders. I was scared and needed to feel secure. So I pushed myself. I did a few fights with the guy that runs the gym. I was good, not to brag. I had something to drive my desire to fight. Anger. If I was able to fight that night, like I can fight now, maybe I would have been able to do more. I was angry with the man that killed my family, I was angry with my step-dad for being an ass, but mostly I was angry I couldn't save them.

I threw punches and kicks for the next forty-five minute. Then I noticed people starting to show up. So, I opted out and headed to the locker room. I was sweaty so I took a quick shower and changed clothes before heading to school. It was and hour long walk to get there and it was just after six. I listened to classic rock on the way there and enjoyed the peacefulness of the morning. It was chilly but at least the rain had stopped.

 **Seth's POV**

Emmett ended up driving Tatum home. I was grateful for that, although I wish I could have. After his return there was tension in the air. I knew Edward had been in my mind since we walked in the door. He had informed the others of the imprint and I couldn't help but be upset about it, but I shrugged it off and played nice anyways.

Emmett stood next to Rose and I caught the stink eye he was throwing my way. Actually, I was getting it from almost every Cullen in the room.

"So, you imprinted on the one and only Tatum Blake." Emmett broke the silence and I gave him a curt nod. I couldn't bring myself to talk. "I guess that means I get to explain to you why you _will_ keep your distance. Let her come to you. She's been through a lot. I don't want you hurting her more than she already has been. Understood?" Again I just nodded, not trusting my voice.

"Before we leave. Can we ask about what happened? Tatum's back story, we've all heard it." Sam addressed the room, leaving the stage for anyone who could answer. I had expected Emmett to be the one, but it ended up being Edward, who stepped forward and looked between me and Sam as he spoke.

"I've seen things in her mind a few times. She thinks about the event quite often. She doesn't remember the night itself. Whatever happened was so traumatic she blocked it out. What we do know, is she absolutely did not kill anyone."

Sam was satisfied with Edwards answer and gave him a nod of acknowledgment before we filed out of the house.

 **XXXX**

Sleeping has gotten somewhat difficult since the imprint. I've been waking up numerous times a night having what seems to be the beginning of a panic attack. At first I wasn't sure what exactly was happening, but after letting my thoughts slip while on patrol one day, Paul, as weird as that is, gave me advise. After putting a few pieces together I figured it out. I knew Tatum's life was probably rough, but I know now that it's a lot worse then I figured. So bad, that she was having nightmares at night so strong that I could feel it to.

I was luckier in some ways then the others that imprinted. She already knew about the supernatural, so I wouldn't have to be the one to tell her. With that being said, I also have it harder then some of the other guys. While their imprints took the news of the supernatural hard and the news of the imprint easy, mine would be the complete opposite.

I had gone to Jacob for information on Tatum. He had the most interactions with her and I knew he could help. He explained how Tatum keeps to herself and prefers it that way. She doesn't do physical contact and she's rather rude. He said the nicest thing he has ever heard her way was 'Nessie, that dress isn't the ugliest I've seen you wear.'

I knew she would give me a run for my money, but I knew I could get through to her. I knew she would eventually open up to me and all I have to do is fight for it. For her. And I start today. This morning to be specific.

Just as Jake had said, I saw Tatum walking through the mist towards school. I pulled to a stop in front of her and got out of my beat up truck. If I were human I probably wouldn't be able to see her so well, but thanks to my supernatural eyesight she was clear as day. She was wearing black skinny jeans and worn combat boots. She was limping slightly and I frowned at her. I was hoping she wouldn't be trying to walk on it after yesterdays incident. She had her head down but glanced up as I cleared my throat.

"Hey Tatum. Can I give you a ride? You shouldn't be walking in this. Especially not on that foot." I motioned towards her ankle but her eyes didn't waver from mine. She looked shocked at first but then she shook her head and a mask was plastered on her face.

"No thanks. I don't need help from you." She moved to walk around me and I moved to step in front of her.

"Please. I promise I'll keep my mouth shut the whole way. Just one ride. I promise I don't bite." I attempted to joke but the look on her face showed she was unamused. She didn't even reply as she stepped around me again. Any normal person would have given up, but I could be stubborn to. I knew picking her up and forcing her into the truck would only freak her out so instead I went and grabbed my keys and bag from my truck and started walking with her.

When she heard my footsteps the teen turned. She raised a brow at me and I shrugged. "Won't let me give you a ride I might as well walk with you. Not like you can stop me." She clenched her jaw muttered a 'suit yourself' then continued walking.

Once we got to school she hurried away from the curious eyes and made her way to her class.

 **A/N; I know this took so long but I have good reason. I've been remolding my house and moving In for over a month. I've also had a sick puppy and a sick snake. It's been hectic but I'M BACK! Sorry for the short chapter but this was just to get a move on things. I promise I will update again soon and it will be longer.**

 **Also, someone reviewed and said that I made a mistake and had said that Tatum is half white and half french. *face palm* obviously that's not right and i'm surprised no one said anything sooner. I get in a hurry typing and because i'm dyslexic I jumble things easy. It's supposed to say half white(french origins, mother is from France.) and half Quileute. Obviously she has to be Quileute since she lives on the rez and goes to the school there. Anywho, I'll fix that mistake. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
